Snow Day!
by WritingRowlet
Summary: Silver was so excited! His dad was taking him out to play in the snow! Oh, the things he could do! Meanwhile Giovanni freaks out because "oh crap he's soaked to the bone what do what do!" Fluffy little Rocket Fam thing I thought of while watching it snow


Silver was so excited; today was the day his daddy was going to take him out to play in the snow! Two days before, there had been a really big snow storm that had dumped so much snow that Silver couldn't even see over it! He had had to content himself with watching it from the glass door in the living room, even though Sneasel tried to convince him that nothing bad would happen if they snuck out. Silver remained good, and now his daddy had cleared up some time to take him outside!

"Silver, where's your coat?" Giovanni's voice suddenly asked. Silver looked towards him from where he sat on the carpet, a grin taking over his face. He scrambled to his feet and ran to the coat closet, jumping as he attempted to grab the garment. "Hang on, hang on," Giovanni snickered. He grabbed the coat and crouched down to Silver's height to help him get it on. Then he helped Silver get his tiny feet in his boots, which was difficult to do when Silver wouldn't sit still.

"Outside?" Silver asked through the binky in his mouth. Yes, even at the ripe old age of five and a quarter, Silver still used his pacifier. Since none of the grunts stuck with babysitting ever dared to separate him from the love of his life, Silver never learned to not use it.

Giovanni nodded to his son as he slipped his own coat on. He grabbed a beanie from the counter and yanked it over Silver's long red hair. The little boy giggled, taking Sneasel's paw and marching out the front door. He took his binky out of his mouth and jammed it in his pocket so he could babble to Sneasel easier. Persian looked up at Giovanni and snickered, nudging the father to follow. The little family made their way to the park where Silver and Sneasel just disappeared. Giovanni didn't worry much, since Silver was a tough kid and could handle himself.

So, little Silver and Sneasel explored. They never dropped hands in fear of being separated. Silver caught sight of a group of kids that were balling up snow and throwing it at each other. When the snow would smack into one of them, it fell apart and the person hit laughed.

Weird.

Silver bent down and scooped up a ball of snow, patting it until it was perfect. He looked down at Sneasel, who smiled at him. So, the little boy dropped the ball of snow on his pokemon's head. The ball of snow exploded and cascaded around Sneasel, who was completely unfazed, yet slightly confused. Silver let out a giggle, scooping up another ball of snow and plopping it on Sneasel's head. This time the pokemon seemed irritated, so she backed up. Silver just dropped another ball on her head.

"Snee!" she squealed and ran away.

"Wait, Sneasel!" Silver called, running after his best friend. "Come back!" he whined, tossing another ball of snow. Sneasel ran faster to get away, so Silver tried to run even faster. Unfortunately, he fell flat on his face because the snow was too deep for him to run through. "Oww!" he cried out.

Sneasel stopped and turned around, marching back over to the little boy. She sniffed him and poked him before deciding he wasn't going to throw more snowballs at her. Silver sniffled and let out a sob, so Sneasel knew she had to do something.

Sneasel plopped down in the snow and started waving her arms and legs up and down. Silver looked up and watched, waiting for the pokemon to stand up. When she did, a print was left of her body with the arms and legs forming a set of wings and a skirt.

Silver giggled and started waving his own arms and legs around, hopping up to see the impression left. "It's an angel!" he said proudly, hopping around the masterpiece. He snatched his binky out of his pocket and jammed it in his mouth, marching with Sneasel around the park. They'd lay down and make more snow angels at random places around the park, much to the amusement of older people around them.

Eventually Giovanni found the two, soaking wet and shivering yet still smiling. "Silver!" Giovanni fussed, "What have you been doing?!"

Silver pointed over to one of his angels and Giovanni's eyes went wide in realization. There were so many of those around the park! He'd counted at least 40 before he found his son!

"Oh, I think it's time we go home…" he mumbled, lifting the little boy up.

"Nooowah!" Silver whined. He buried his face in Giovanni's neck and clung to the collar of his jacket. "I don't wanna go hoooome!" Sneasel climbed up on Giovanni's back to cheer Silver up, which Giovanni was thankful for. He was not one for dealing with an upset Silver, that was the grunts' jobs.

"We're going home," Giovanni said sternly. The family made their way back and Giovanni stripped Silver down to his underwear and t-shirt once they were inside. He handed the soaked clothes to a grunt and carried his son off to his bedroom to get him redressed. Zubat pajamas made their way onto the little boy. Giovanni dumped him on the sofa in the living room, turning the TV on to a cartoon that he normally saw Silver watching.

He thought his son had fallen asleep, so he was going to go do work, but then a little noise caught his attention. "Daddy," Silver called sleepily. Giovanni turned around to face him, offering a smile. "Thanks for taking me outside today," Silver said. He held his arms out for a hug, gripping at the air sweetly in anticipation.

How could Giovanni say no to that? "You're welcome, Silver," Giovanni said plainly. He leaned down and hugged the boy with one arm, slightly surprised when Silver didn't let go of his neck.

"I love you, Daddy," Silver mumbled. He let go and curled up around Sneasel, who had been patted down until dry before being allowed to interacted with Silver again.

Giovanni was taken aback by the statement. It made his heart skip a beat, as he wasn't used to that from anyone, let alone his child who didn't speak much. He had to fight back everything that shouted _CRY, CRY, CRY!_ so he could respond. "I love you, too, Silver," and kiss his son's head.

 **Aw, I love Silver. And I know a lot of people think of Giovanni as a good dad, a lot think of him as a horrible father. I, personally, think he's somewhere in the middle. He's good with some things, like making Silver happy, but when it comes to the dirty work, he leaves it for grunts and admins.**

 **Review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
